


What Lies Beneath

by HARP0



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARP0/pseuds/HARP0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak's unexpected discovery gives him new insight into Wolfram and Yuuri's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

What Lies Beneath

.

Yozak sliced an unhappy look in Conrad's direction but kept riding. He was getting tired of this—of his captain's constant attentions regarding the young, double black king who, even now, was riding far ahead of him with a certain blond fire Mazoku at his side. As usual, Conrad was Yuuri's shadow, riding his horse directly behind him, with a relaxed smile on his face.

_That smile._

It made Yozak's face set into a frown remembering the argument, or rather, the "disagreement" that they'd had last night. For Conrad had a way of fighting with him that never called for raised voices. The loud bickering was left to Yuuri and Wolfram.

Yozak allowed his eyes to linger upon Wolfram for a moment. The blond was riding in the saddle, back straight and blond curls blowing against his face. There was a formal grace to the way he rode. Then, Yozak's eyes moved to Yuuri. High spirited, enthusiastic—as usual. He rode a horse the way a happy-go-lucky child would.

For the past two months, Wolfram and Yuuri seemed to have been getting along—far better than they'd ever been. But, the month before that had been rough. No one could understand what had gotten into Wolfram von Bielefeld. And even Yuuri was mystified as to what he'd done wrong. It wasn't just the usual explosive fury—hot, passionate, and over with. The previous times, Wolfram had made it all too clear about what had set him off—the demon king's supposed flirting, cheating, lack of attention, etc. But this was different. It was a cold—almost seething—anger, something totally alien to a fire wielder with a strong heart. And not once would he open up about it. Even Gwendal had tried and failed. Then, at dinner that evening, Yuuri simply reached over, placed a friendly hand on Wolfram's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry I made you mad. But, whatever it was, I really didn't mean to hurt you." Wolfram's resolve seemed to crumble, or, maybe, he'd simply grown weary of being so angry for so long. Head lowered, he said, "I-I know that…"

And that was the end of it.

_Making up…_

Yozak glanced harshly at Conrad for a second. Yes, there was a part of him that was really angry and another part of him that desperately wanted to make up. But, obviously, Conrad was only too "fine" with the way things had ended between them. So, maybe, suggesting to Gwendal that he go on a long term spying assignment along the eastern border of Big Cimarron wasn't such a bad idea after all.

A year apart would give them some space.

The orange haired spy folded his arms across his chest when, up ahead, Yuuri and Wolfram began to chuckle about some sort of inside joke. Based on the way Conrad was riding in the saddle, he was possibly amused, too, but from just looking at the back of the head, Yozak couldn't be completely sure.

The spy watched the scenery go by, the sun lowering in the sky and night coming upon them without a town nearby. They'd have to camp again. He sighed at that. It wasn't that Yozak minded sleeping out among the stars again. It was the fact that the young double black king was always so excited about it and would follow Conrad around with endless, wide-eyed questions.

There would be no way for them to make up—even if they wanted to.

And, possibly, Yozak didn't. Or, at least, not right away.

Yozak's mind flashed back to the two of them. And it had started out so well—the cards, the brown bottles of ale that he'd brought along as a surprise as well as the cute lace and ribbon garter that he was going to fling at Conrad as a good-natured joke. It was the same one they'd seen in the marketplace at the silk trader's booth. And he'd gotten a good price for it considering the silk ribbons were long and high quality.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow after breakfast," Conrad said, placing a card down.

"Hm," Yozak hummed, thinking about his next move. "But, you know, someone should convince the kiddo not to ride too far ahead of us. True, we've got enough people in our party to guard him but arrows have a nasty way of hitting their targets."

Under the table, Yozak got the garter ready. He was going to spring it at Conrad's chest for emphasis. Then, they could move on to "other" things.

"No need. I can protect him."

The spy narrowed his eyes slightly, not believing what he was hearing. "You mean, _WE_ can protect him. This isn't just about you."

That got him a look he didn't like. Yozak returned it. But, now that he thought about it, this whole thing was getting tedious. Conrad was _always_ acting as though he was the only person who could protect his godson. Translation: Nobody else was good enough or could be trusted.

"I understand that but…" Conrad began with diplomacy, but the stained note in his voice was there.

Now, Yozak wanted to flick the garter between Conrad's eyes to wake him up. "There's always a 'but' when it comes to this."

The second son raised an eyebrow. "What, exactly, are you implying?"

Yozak's features darkened. "I'm not _implying_ anything. I'm just saying…"

"You can't possibly be jealous of Yuuri, can you?"

Oh, was he serious? That pissed him off more than anything Conrad had said to him in decades. _How dare he?_

"Wait a frickin' minute!" Yozak growled. "You're the guy who coddles his little brother whose middle name is 'jealousy'! You smile at it and act like it's no big deal!" The spy banged his fist on the mahogany wood table. "I'm just saying that you can't be the hero in every story, no matter how good your _sword_ is!" Oh, he made sure to emphasize "sword" and all of the implications that held since he was being accused of implying things. "And if you really did have a thing for your godson, it would absolutely kill your brother!"

Unseen, he dropped the garter he had hidden under the table. He didn't need it now.

And, with that, Yozak stormed out of the tent and into the night. Only at breakfast the next day did he return to help with the cooking. But he made sure to stay as far away from Conrad as he could. And, being a spy by trade, he was more than successful.

* * *

"Wolf?"

"Hm?" the blond fire wielder hummed distractedly, getting his cot ready.

"This tent's a lot smaller than the rooms back at the castle."

The blond turned around, a hand on his hip. "You said that last night, too." He turned back to his work, getting his bed ready. "Why not crawl in and go to sleep? We'll be back at Blood Pledge Castle tomorrow afternoon."

Behind him, Yuuri nodded and pulled the covers back. "It's just that we go from such a big bed to this little narrow one," he prattled.

"You told me that yesterday, too," Wolfram said, sitting down and pulling his boots off. "But these are standard issue military cots. So, I'm sure we can sleep in these just fine if the soldiers out there can." Wolfram removed his shirt, gave a silky, cat-like stretch, and got out a white, military issue cotton nightshirt.

"I'm so used to you in that pink nightie…"

Wolfram glanced up and then went back to his work. "It's fine for a few nights." Then, he stood up, faced away from Yuuri and removed his belt and trousers. Folding the uniform neatly, he approached the small chair in the corner of the tent. "What I miss is having a closet. But, it can't be helped, so there's no need to complain."

Yuuri fluffed the covers in the bed. "Yeah, I guess…"

Green eyes looked in his direction briefly, fondly. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

Yuuri glanced at him and then ducked down into the covers with slight discomfort. Yes, he'd seen the way Wolfram had been watching him. "Uh…yeah…"

"Fine, then." Wolfram made a slight, swishing gesture to the oil lamp perched on the small table. Immediately, the flame died. "Goodnight."

Yuuri could hear the rustling of fabric on Wolfram's side of the tent as he crawled in. And, in the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of the blond as he turned his back to him.

A heavy silence fell.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked. He just couldn't help himself.

"Hm?"

"Is…uh…" And then he thought the better of it. Best not to know. "Uh…never mind."

Wolfram sighed a little bit and said, "Then, goodnight."

Fifteen minutes later, Wolfram crawled out of his cot and stuck his boots onto his feet. He just couldn't sleep and he didn't want to just lie there and stare into darkness. He'd done that for too many nights.

Tonight, he'd take a walk near the fire and, maybe, find something to drink.

Wolfram pushed back the tent flap and stepped out into the fresh night air. The sky was inky black with small pin pricks of light twinkling down at him. In front, there was a small fire with three logs placed around it. Further back were the tents.

Wolfram placed his hands behind his back in Gwendal-ish fashion and looked up at the sky.

"Well, someone's still awake."

Wolfram turned his head to see Yozak approaching him.

"I thought you and the kiddo went to sleep awhile ago." Sky blue eyes seemed to smile at him. Wolfram turned his attention back to the night sky and murmured, "Couldn't sleep."

"I understand," Yozak said and his rumbling voice made its way into the tent.

Yuuri sat up, rubbing his right eye. Did something happen? Why was there talking at this hour? He looked in the direction of the tent flap and saw two shadows against it. One was brawny with well shaped arms and torso. _Has to be Yozak,_ he thought. The other had a slight, almost waif-like body for a male with hair almost reaching narrowed shoulders. _Wolfram?_

"So, uh…" The spy seemed to be rocking on his heels a little. "I've noticed that you and the kiddo have gotten along pretty well on this trip back from the opening ceremony." He was talking about, of course, the celebration for the completion of Westwick Village's new clock tower.

Wolfram shrugged it off. "It would seem so." Then, he cocked his head and barbed, "But it would also seem that you and my brother _are not_ getting along well."

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth. Had there been some problem between his godfather and his closest friend? How had he not noticed?

"Then again, whether he's happy or sad or angry…all we ever see is that same, annoying smile," Wolfram added.

A finger shook at him. "Now, now…we shouldn't be so judgmental about your brother…" But there was something lacking in his tone which told Wolfram that he was absolutely right.

A sudden gust of wind brushed against them. The figure of Wolfram on the tent wall shifted a bit as the blond raked his fingers through his curls. He seemed to be thinking before his slightly husky voice said, "Make up with him."

Yozak's shadow looked surprised and Yuuri felt the same way.

"W-What?"

Wolfram shrugged as though he didn't care. "Find a way…make a truce. Or however it is that your relationship works with him." He huffed a light laugh and added, "I've never been able to figure it out."

Yozak lowered his head a little. "That's pretty mature coming from you."

Wolfram's voice seemed strained when he answered, "Maturity's got nothing to do with it."

"Oh, yes it does…" the spy said, turning the conversation back to something he was more comfortable with. And exchanging small barbs with the young lord was one of his favorite things. "Like I said, you had the kiddo in there," the thumbed at the tent, "are getting along…so…well!" It was a smoochy-smoochy, kissy-kissy tone. But Wolfram just shrugged at it and went back to watching the stars.

Yuuri felt his face flush at that. Maybe, he should get up and save Wolfram from being teased any further. After all, their engagement was an accident. The blond ex-prince didn't deserve to go through this—even from Yozak.

"We don't…actually."

"Eh?" Yozak said and, in the tent, Yuuri's expression mirrored the spy's.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it from my brothers?"

There was a brief silence between them before "Maybe…" floated to Yuuri's ears. Yozak's tone sounded intrigued. "I'm a spy and I'm good with secrets."

Wolfram's shadow nodded. "I thought so. Besides, in time, Big Brother might decide to have you investigate me. So, you'd find out either way, right?" The blond took a half step in Yozak's direction and tilted his head up, facing him. "Yuuri and I aren't getting along better. We're really no different than we were before. The difference, you see, is…"

Yuuri sat up in his cot, now leaning over to hear more. He held his breath, waiting.

"Yuuri and I don't have much time left to be together anymore. I've got, maybe, a few more months at best."

Possessively, Yozak took Wolfram by the forearm and reeled him in. "That injury you got sparring with your brother a few weeks ago…?" He went on in a rough, hushed tone, "Gissela said it wasn't serious. Or, did you just make her say that?"

Wolfram uttered a clipped "no." "It's nothing like that. I'm perfectly… _physically_ …fine. You jump to too many conclusions." He squared his shoulders. "Actually… It was the Great Sage who made me see reason." This next part would be hard because if he said it, it would be real. "He told me that Yuuri didn't want me…deep down, he didn't…and that someone new was coming into Yuuri's life, someone who would make him happy."

Yuuri felt he couldn't breathe now that he really needed to. He put a hand to his chest. _Murata said that?_

"If the Great Sage says it, then it has to be true."

"Just because Murata says something…?" Yuuri muttered incredulously. Then, the realization came that the people of his country, including stubborn Wolfram von Bielefeld, revered The Great Sage with a respect bordering on the religious. Or, maybe, it actually _was_ religious. When it came to Shinou, Murata, the temple, and shrine maidens, he was at a total loss.

There was an awkward silence and Yozak turned away a little. "Well, you seem to have accepted it well."

Now, Wolfram chuckled with derision. "No…no, I haven't." Then, he looked down. Yozak still had his forearm in his grasp. The spy realized it, too, and, somewhat gracelessly, released him.

"Then, you'll fight to keep His Majesty by your side?" he asked hopefully, with a slightly teasing note to lighten things.

"I asked the Great Sage that same question. If I fought for Yuuri, would it change the outcome?" Wolfram sighed and watched the stars again. "He said 'no.'"

Yuuri's fingers gripped the sheets harder than he thought. It was when they ached that he realized what he was doing. "Wolf…"

"But, giving up doesn't seem like you," the spy went on.

Wolfram took a few steps, his shadow becoming smaller on the tent wall. "I've decided that if all I have with Yuuri are a few months at best, then I'll do everything I can to give him good memories of me." He huffed a little laugh at himself for saying it. It sounded so impossible knowing their history together. "I've stopped counseling him and correcting his behavior. If he makes a fool out of himself, socially, I no longer care." Wolfram's arms folded against his chest but he was really hugging himself, Yuuri noticed. "I'll give in to his whims and agree to whatever he wants…no more arguments, no more chasing after him…no more 'Wimps.'" He turned to face Yozak's shadow again. "I'll give him the best life I can before the end comes."

Yozak kicked the dirt outside the tent a little. "That's generous…even for you. But, somehow, I just can't see you sticking around when the pretty face comes to replace you."

Yuuri shook his head, disagreeing. No one could have a prettier face than Wolfram. Nobody. And he would never make the blond leave the castle, leave his home.

"Agreed," Wolfram said. "It's bad form for the ex-fiancé to be in the same castle as the new one."

"So, you're planning your escape, I'll bet." Yozak's hands were now in his pockets. "And that's why you don't want me mentioning anything to your brothers."

A reluctant nod. "I would appreciate it."

Yuuri put his elbow on his thigh and his cheek in his hand, head down and defeated. "How could you not tell me this, Wolfram?"

"Then, what do you say we run away together?" Yozak proposed and Yuuri's head shot up at that. "Yes, the two of us can run off and get married. We'll be the talk of the kingdom for years!"

A soft laugh. It was Wolfram's.

The orange haired man went on. "And, then, you'll go off doing manly things like running your estate and I can be the dutiful little wife—Lady von Bielefeld—in a frilly apron, waiting patiently for my man to come home."

A piggy snort mixed with a real laugh. Definitely Wolfram.

"Good one," the blond said, "and not too far off the mark. I still have lands and holdings I inherited when my honorable father died in combat." He tilted his head back up towards the stars. "I've got a summer home I'm rather fond of over in Fox Glen. So, it won't be as though I had to go to von Bielefeld Castle."

"Where they'd marry you off to anybody just to save face."

It was true. Wolfram knew it. A slow nod.

"But, going back to my point earlier," Wolfram said, "and I can tell by the look on your face that you had hoped I had forgotten about what I suggested…" He approached Yozak again. "I think you should try to find a way to make peace with my brother. Grant it, his one facial expression seems to be a smile…which I find disturbing. But, underneath it, I'm sure there's more. And, besides, if only one of us brothers can be happy…then, I think it is Conrad's turn."

Yozak didn't know what to say and, in the darkness, Yuuri held his head in his hands. How had things come to this?

"Happiness never lasts, you know," Wolfram explained, returning to the tent. "So, you need to enjoy the ride for as long as it lasts. Make memories…but don't hold onto anyone…because, even if you try, they won't stay with you for very long."

His fingers pulled back the tent flap.

"Um…" Yozak came from behind.

"Yes?" Wolfram turned, curious.

"I'm sorry."

A sigh. "Me, too."

Wolfram closed the tent flap behind him and Yozak's shadow moved away. Lying on his side, away from the movement going on behind him, the double black pretended to be waking up. "That you…Wolf?" He didn't trust his voice. What if it broke?

Wolfram pulled off his boots and pushed back the covers. "Yes…no big deal."

"Where'd you go?" as though he didn't already know.

"I was outside for a minute. There's no bathroom in here, right?" He hated lying to Yuuri, but there was no point in telling the truth, either. It would just lead to more questions—more things he didn't want to talk about. "Like I said, it's no big deal. Let's just go to sleep and end this day."

Yuuri pulled the covers over his shoulder, alone and miserable in his small bed. "O-Okay…"

But sleep would not come easily—for both of them.

* * *

Yozak approached Conrad with the standard home-fried biscuit with egg and bacon sandwiched in between. "Peace offering," he said, giving over the food with both hands in a "cocky but trying to be humble" manner.

Typical Yozak.

"Thank you," Conrad said, accepting it and taking a generous bite. He chewed and glanced at the spy's face. He didn't seem angry. "You know, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't want to argue, it's just…" He took another bite, much smaller this time.

Yozak nodded. "You want to protect the kiddo. But, I really think that, sometimes, you can delegate that responsibility to someone you know…and trust." He wiggled his eyebrows and Conrad chuckled.

"I should…and I'm sorry…"

Yozak's eyes drifted to where Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting on a blanket, eating their breakfast. "I'm sorry, too…for a lot of things…"

Conrad noticed the expression and then followed his partner's gaze to the couple on the blanket. "Is there something? Something I should know?"

The spy smiled back weakly, "Nothing you could change."

"Seriously," Conrad said, getting a hard look in his brown eyes. It was strange how, when it came to the double black, that he could change like that.

Yozak sighed harshly, and added emphasis. "This is why we argue… I wonder if we'll ever get past this." He looked to Wolfram again. "Sometimes, things just end…don't they?"

A hand suddenly grabbed Yozak's and tugged him back behind the tent Conrad had been sleeping in alone. "You know something…and I would appreciate it if you told me."

Yozak stood his ground with Conrad. "Can't…sorry…" Then, he turned to go again but added. "I know that overseeing the king is your priority…" _More important than me, even._ "But, sometimes, there are things that even I can't talk about. I may be a spy, but I have my secrets, too."

And, with that, he left.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked Wolfram curiously, huge crumbs falling out of his mouth. Wolfram handed him a cloth to wipe his face with but said nothing other than that. In some way, Yuuri missed the scolding he usually got for being messy. He took a bigger bite of his biscuit, pondering it all.

He blinked when Wolfram offered a cup of cold water.

"Thirsty?"

"Uh…yeah," Yuuri returned only to have Wolfram add, "It's your cup. Mine's over here." He pointed. "No indirect kiss, I promise you." He tried to smile at his little joke but it came across as tired instead.

"Is…uh…everything okay?"

Wolfram leaned forward. Yozak walked away from the back of the tent. And, by the gait, it was clear he was angry again. "No, I'd say not." He glanced at Yuuri. "Those two are fighting again… Well, "fighting" for them…which is an odd tug-of-war."

Sadly, Yuuri smiled down into his cup. That really wasn't an answer to his question. But, he felt sorry for his godfather if he was fighting with his best friend.

"They're the strangest couple…"

Black eyes widened. "Couple…of what…?"

Wolfram smirked. "You mean you don't know? The whole castle _knows_! I mean, they've been together, off and on, for decades."

"Y-You mean…uh…well…" He blushed.

The blond's grin widened. "The betting pool at present is regarding… Well, to be honest, they're using your baseball terms… The question is, Who is 'pitcher' and who is 'catcher.' With Yozak involved, one never knows."

Yuuri blushed a darker shade disappearing down into his collar.

"But, I hope that they make up," Wolfram said simply, watching his brother walk off in the direction that the orange haired spy went. "It would be nice to see them stay together this time." Then, he turned to Yuuri and frowned, "But if you ever tell anybody I said that, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

The old Wolfram! Yuuri's eyes brightened, "You mean that?"

The blond, coming back to himself, shrugged awkwardly. "No…not really…" His eyes moved to the empty plate before Yuuri. "I'll put that up for you."

_He really wants to get away right now_ , the double black frowned _. I've screwed up._

"Uh, wait!"

"Eh?" He scratched his head, confused.

"Sit…just sit with me a little longer, okay?" Yuuri tried his cute, doe-eyed look and found, much to his amusement, Wolfram plopping himself down right beside him, elbow to elbow. "I was just wondering…ummm…." His eyes searched around. _Something…something…_ He got it. _That's it!_ "Oi, Wolf? What is that bird?" He pointed up high in the pine tree. "Over there, see?"

A squint at the flash of red and the sassy squawk. "That's called a 'Red Bird.' Ingenious name, huh?" The blond was being sarcastic. Yuuri ignored it. Then, his companion went on, "If you see one, you can make a wish and the bird will carry it to Heaven."

_Perfect! Just perfect!_ The double black grinned. "What will you wish for?"

Green eyes turned to him. "You're a good king, Yuuri. There's nothing left to wish for." And, with that, he took up the plate and left.

The red bird flew away.

Yuuri watched the flash of red go with a feeling of dread. Now, he knew. Now, he understood things. But, could he change them?

The double black hung his head. "I don't know…"

A shadow and then a hand reached out to Yuuri, palm extended. "What don't you know?"

Yuuri tilted his head up. It was Wolfram again. He blinked in surprise but took the callused hand automatically, letting the blond pull him roughly to his feet.

"I…kinda…ummm…"

The blond waited a beat. But, when he got nothing, he took the double black by the hand and decided to lead the way back to the horses. This explanation was taking far too long. And, frankly, he just didn't have the patience for this kind of nonsense today. Sometimes, getting information out of Yuuri was like pulling teeth. "Well, while you're trying to think of an answer to that, I'm taking us to the horses. It's time to go."

Yuuri's head snapped up at that, suddenly brought back from his disjointed thoughts. "S-Sorry?"

They were standing next to Ao now and Wolfram folded his arms against his chest almost defensively. "Time to go, I said…unless you have an objection."

"Go…?" Wolfram had let go of his hand, he realized. There was a sudden, overwhelming need to grab the fiery ex-prince and hold him—make him stay. But the movement of the men in the camp, seemingly from all sides, made that impossible. All Yuuri could do was nod back to what Wolfram had said.

"And maybe cheer up," Wolfram suggested in an undertone, moving towards his white steed, "because you're almost home."

Yuuri looked at him, worried. "It's your home, too, you know." It really was, as far as he was concerned. He'd never take that away.

Wolfram glanced back from the corner of his eye. "Sure."

* * *

Returning to the castle was the usual circus. As they entered the gates, there were cheering servants, maids, guards, pageboys, and the like. Some were standing only a few feet away. Others waved the country's flag from the castle's windows or tossed confetti into the wind.

It seemed that a thousand voices were talking and cheering at once, almost drowning out the sound of the clomping horses.

Yuuri and Conrad were at the head with Wolfram reining his horse back a little. It would be unseemly for a fiancé to go first, to imply he wanted the power of king and the status that came with it.

Not that Yuuri would care. Mazoku symbolism meant nothing to him.

Wolfram frowned as he dodged a silly bouquet of orange roses that had been intended for Yuuri but had ended up being flung at him instead. It spooked the steed and Wolfram had to pull the reins harder.

More cheers from the crowd with some laughs mixed in. It was annoying, irritating— Moreover, this happened every time they traveled.

The blond soothed his horse with kind words as they continued on. But it was hard to keep the thread of anger out of his voice.

Yuuri chuckled at something that Conrad had said. Wolfram noticed that his older brother was pointing at something to the west of them. A goose and a gander were leading their enormous family of fuzzy goslings to a small lake quite some distance away. But, still, the smallest, the runt lagging behind, was doing his best to keep up. His little legs were scrambling.

A family. That was what Wolfram really wanted. He glanced at Yuuri again and tried to remind himself of what he'd promised—to give Yuuri the best memories that he could; the best memories of their time together.

Time. They had so very little of it left.

Then, the blond raked his fingers through his windblown hair. Sometimes, like today, things like this were necessary, he supposed. The people needed to see that Yuuri was safe and happy. He could share Yuuri with them.

The blond's horse slowed down as he contemplated the word—"happy."

_Yes, I will do what will make him happy. And I will disappear slowly from his sight. It will be easier on us all if I do._

The blond lowered his head as he got off his horse. He was going to have to pull himself together to get through the next five minutes.

"Yuuri!" Greta shouted, weaving through the crowd of adults who had assembled on the front steps. She dodged between Murata and Lady Cheri last as she made a break for it—arms wide for her father.

The double black king scooped her up. It was sweet the way he held the little princess and Wolfram couldn't help but smile at it. Greta prattled away, all the while reaching out for her "Papa." And Wolfram knew that he could deny her nothing, kneeling down to give just as big of a hug as Yuuri had.

"My turn, Heika!" Lady Cheri announced, scooping up Yuuri into her ample bosom. She hugged him to her chest. The double black, in turn, waved his arms out in a panic—desperately needing air. "He's just so much fun to hug, right Wolfie?" she said loud enough for anyone to hear.

Wolfram, holding Greta's hand now, looked away and hoped that his mother wouldn't embarrass him further.

"After all," Lady Cheri said with a knowing wink as she let Yuuri go, "the two of you were left alone together…for several nights…in that tiny tent."

A part of Wolfram was furious. He hated what she was doing. By implying things, she was only driving a wedge between himself and Yuuri. Wolfram had figured out that much on his own long ago. She was doing it on purpose, of course, but her "free love" adventures had nothing to do with the two of them. And never would.

But if he asked her to stop in front of all of these people, he would just be seen as "Little Lord Brat" all over again.

Wolfram looked at his cheeky mother and an embarrassed, blushing, Yuuri—and decided to shrug it all off. "…Whatever…" He turned on his heel for the castle door. "I'll go see what the cooks have in mind for dinner. I'm pretty hungry."

Yuuri watched Wolfram go with an amazed look on his face. Then, his eyes darted to Yozak and he saw something there that told him he totally understood and approved of what the blond had just done. He looked to Murata—glasses flashed, eyes concealed. Then, Lady Cheri. "Oh, poo…" she said as she stomped her pretty little foot. "There's something up with my Wolfie. Usually, he's so much fun to tease."

Yuuri walked into the castle, thinking. He knew that Wolfram had been snacking on caramel-covered pine nuts and hazelnuts. So, there was no way he could have been hungry. Or, at least, as hungry as he was pretending to be.

He just wanted to leave.

_But that's his plan, isn't it?_ Yuuri thought _. When my "precious person" shows up in my life, he'll make a quick exit. He won't stay no matter what I say or do._

_I can't have both. I know that_.

One of the guards opened the bedroom door for Yuuri and he entered, having a feeling that Wolfram would be there. Or, maybe, he simply hoped that he was. The room appeared empty but the curtains at the doors to the balcony were fluttering and the washed-out image of a figure stood outside.

"Wolfram, you're here," Yuuri said as a kind of casual greeting as he joined him on the balcony. "I thought you were going to the kitchen."

The blond shrugged and fingered the small gold and white trumpet-shaped flowers growing on the railing. "I ran into Doria and she filled me in. She says that we're having your favorite vegetable stew with wheat rolls along with roasted pheasant. I didn't ask about dessert."

"Yum!" Yuuri approached him with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. There was something about the way Wolfram was speaking that seemed cheerless, his real interests seemed veiled, too—as though he were just going through the motions and that that would be enough.

Green eyes kept looking at the flowers. "You know, Yuuri, I always loved this white and gold honeysuckle. I thought it was so pretty…and the scent carrying on the wind in the evening…delightful…"

Yuuri hummed an agreement, leaning over, trying to share an interest in what Wolfram liked.

"But, now that I truly look at it…" He picked a golden flower and held it between his finger and thumb. "I think it has become invasive. I think the gardener should cut it." He turned to look at Yuuri. "It's become a bother."

And, with that, Wolfram went back inside the room.

Yuuri blinked at what he said and then glanced at the eye-catching flowers. There was nothing wrong with them. Absolutely nothing. They were clinging gracefully to the black iron railing.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said, following the blond only to find a white bathrobe and a wooden bucket of his bath things offered to him politely. "I…uh…"

"You must be dusty from your ride," the blond observed. "A bath now would probably be good for you."

Yuuri noticed without much effort that Wolfram's things were still in the closet. He was going alone, it seemed. And, then, a thought occurred. In the past, Yuuri knew he would have been more than happy to have had such precious time to himself. How selfish was that?

"I'm surprised you're not coming, too," he remarked, trying to be cheerful. He chuckled mildly to keep up the façade. "You usually want to come, too." The double black draped the robe over his left arm and adjusted the wooden bucket so that it could be held in both hands.

"Later," the ex-prince said as though giving a debriefing, "I'll go make our report to Gwendal and then check on our luggage if it hasn't arrived yet. There's usually some kind of mishap or delay that crops up, too. But don't worry. I can handle it." He opened the door for Yuuri to exit through.

They were in the hallway when a sudden clicking of heels met their ears and an unmistakable "Oh, Heika!" echoed down the hallway.

Wolfram sighed openly this time and palmed his face. "Mother," he groaned, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be her. But, of course, there was no mistaking it. And, by the sound, there was more than one person with her.

"Oh, Heika!"

Yuuri found himself sweating, looking back and forth between mother and son. "Y-Yes?" he said. Add to the fact, Conrad, Günter, Greta, and Murata were all in the hallway, too—just passing by, it seemed. Though, with Murata, Yuuri could never tell.

"Yuuri Heika?" Lady Cheri said, stopping abruptly with a young, blond woman beside her, holding her hand, "I wanted to introduce you while you were free."

Yuuri glanced at his bath things and then turned to the Mazoku woman.

"Free?" he said incredulously. Did he look "free" at the moment? And then he caught himself. That was exactly the kind of thing that would usually set Wolfram off. First, there was a beautiful woman standing across from him in a coffee colored dress cut daringly low. Second, this sort of "cheating" (as Wolfram would think of it, surely) was encouraged by his own mother, Lady Cheri. That had to sting a little having it happen in front of all of these people. Third, that pathetic "free" had to sound wimpy at best coming from him. And, at worst, it was Lady Cheri admitting to the world that "Yuuri Heika" was single, "not engaged," or "free." So, Yuuri was totally astounded when Wolfram made a seemingly kind gesture to the blond stranger and said, "Lady Jane von Holdt..."

"Yes!" Lady Cheri said enthusiastically. "She's my third cousin…and everyone at court says that we're practically twins."

The double black took in Lady Cheri, Lady Jane, and Wolfram. _Triplets would be more like it…_

Lady Jane curtsied to the king, eyes smiling.

"Our two ladies… They're very much alike," Conrad agreed diplomatically, joining in the conversation now. "Back when mother was in her 70's, she looked exactly the same."

"What?" his mother returned, "Don't I look like I'm in my 70's now?" She started to pout.

"But, then, how old would that make me?" Conrad returned with a smile and they began to laugh among themselves.

"Yuuri Heika," Lady Jane said, a sweet tilt to her head, "it is such an honor to meet my king. I had hoped that I could while visiting here. I am grateful that my cousin could make that dream possible." She smiled over at him with perfect, pearly teeth.

But Lady Jane had more to her beauty than that. Her skin was pale but ideal, without blemish. Long blond ringlets fell away from her face with two pieces held in place in a lapis-adorned clip at the back of her head. She had that "Wolframish" little nose, too.

"I am, most certainly, a fortunate woman for meeting you."

She curtsied, showing her ample bosom.

"Y-Yes," Yuuri returned. He could feel himself sweat dropping. What would Wolfram do to him now? The woman had just shown him her breasts in front of everyone.

He waited—for the ear pulling, dragging him away from the pretty Mazoku. For, the shouting. For the name calling. The accusations. Groundless, of course.

And, then…

Nothing.

Yuuri looked around him, his eyes searching. But Wolfram was gone.

* * *

"I see… I see…" Lady Jane breathed, holding back her excitement. Her voice barely carried in the open hallway. The sconce they were standing next to flickered and the sound of the flame fighting for life came to them.

"So, that's the situation," Wolfram explained, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the stone wall. He kept glancing around casually to make sure that they had not been followed from the new water garden. "The circumstances of my _engagement_ with Yuuri are complicated. I have to go out on patrols and, unfortunately, late night meetings are necessary." He looked away. "So, it would be…most _agreeable_ …if someone could keep him company. And, I believe, he would not be against the idea should you approach him."

There was a short, sliding sound coming from behind Wolfram—as though something had stopped abruptly in one of the hallways intersecting the one they were currently standing in.

"If you would please consider it, I would be most grateful," Wolfram added, rushing the words. Maybe, they had been discovered.

Lady Jane seemed all too pleased, tossing a blond ringlet over her shoulder cutely. "An honor," she murmured and then walked back in the direction they'd come.

The ex-prince, on the other hand, chose to go in the opposite direction. His eyes scanned the next hallway as he passed it until, out of one of the dark alcoves, a beefy figure stepped forward, blocking his path.

"You," the blond groaned.

The castle spy grinned widely and gave a profound bow, pretending to be courtly. But Wolfram knew all too well that he was being mocked. And he didn't have time for this. If anyone saw them together like this, they might start asking questions—especially Conrad.

"I need a bath. And, then, I intend to turn in for the night. I have no time," he said, making an attempt to walk past Yozak. That would be the easiest thing to do—just carry on. Make everything normal.

But a hand gripped his forearm, stopping him.

"Just a question," the spy said, his boyish smile never faltering. "Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?" he returned, as though he didn't know.

Yozak pointed in the direction that Lady Jane went. He wasn't going to let Wolfram off the hook as easily as that. "I know how you aristocrats and upper crusts speak. You have your own language, your own way of saying things. Am I right? And what I just overheard was you giving full permission for Lady Jane to pursue your fiancé to 'keep him company.' We all know what that means. He could take her as a concubine, a mistress…or even a wife now."

"A wife?" Yuuri whispered under his breath. He had been clumsy in the hall earlier and, after a peek around the corner, when he realized exactly who was chatting in the empty, adjoining hallway, he had decided to let them have their talk in peace. But he most certainly didn't want to get caught. He wasn't a snoop. He was just looking for Wolfram in order to make up with him.

Now, this had become another matter entirely.

"So, if you've given permission, which I never dreamed you would do… Then, is Lady Jane… _the one_?" he asked seriously and Wolfram didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, is she?"

"Maybe…" He actually fidgeted and hated himself for it. This was Yozak, after all, that he was speaking to. "I don't know…possibly…" He tightened his right hand into a fist. "And if it isn't Lady Jane, then the next one might be…"

Yozak leaned down to speak in the blond's ear, but Yuuri could hear every word. "Then, fight for him," he hissed. "Do your best to win his heart and to keep him by your side. And to hell with what someone's prediction says."

Green eyes dimmed. "You don't understand." Resignedly, Wolfram wrenched his arm free and continued down the drafty hallway, footsteps much softer now than before. Yuuri, in turn, ducked behind a narrow door that had been left ajar, hoping that he would not get spotted.

From the smell of the shallow closet, it held cleaning supplies.

The blond stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And, just between you and me," he said with a faint smile coming to him, both slightly sad and handsome. It made Yozak's heart beat a little bit faster. So, that was the charm of a "von Bielefeld"—they could make sadness a beauty and gladness an even greater thing. "I'm pleased that the two of you made up."

Yozak's jaw dropped a little. He tucked the silk ribbons of the garter Conrad returned to him deeper into his pocket. "Wait… How did you…?"

The blond continued on his way. "I can see it in your eyes. And you have no idea how truly lucky you are."

* * *

It was dark. And, somehow, that was a comfort. The fact that Conrad had not followed him out here was also something he felt relieved about. He just didn't think he could deal with him for the moment.

He stretched his arms over his head and, then, out to the side. A bench was waiting at the edge of the garden. It seemed like a good place.

Yuuri ended up spending the better part of an hour sitting in the garden, thinking. Wolfram had given up on him. There was no other explanation. And that thought, that knowledge, made him feel…

Lonely.

He could always count on Wolfram telling him the truth. Günter had a habit of sugar-coating facts and glossing over issues that made him feel uncomfortable. But Wolfram, by comparison, would just blurt things out. "He calls 'em as he sees 'em, huh?" Yuuri said to himself, tossing another fragment of rose petal down on the grass.

Exactly when he picked the small tea rose, he didn't remember.

Raven eyes looked back toward the castle. "I mean, Lady Jane is nice. At least, she seems to be. But, if I didn't know what I know now…" He shook his head at it. "And, then, there's Yozak. He really is the keeper of secrets…maybe, even more than Murata, I guess."

Yuuri tossed another pink petal down.

"Murata," he sighed under his breath. The Great Sage of Shin Makoku had certainly stirred up things this time. "If he had just kept his mouth closed, Wolfram would not have reacted like this."

Things would have been different.

"And if I have an 'intended' person waiting for me in the future, it would have been better for Murata to have told me instead of Wolf." The double black leaned back against the stone bench and looked up at the cloudy sky studded with faint stars peeking through. "Of course, Wolf would react this way. Sure, he's threatened me…what would happen if I truly cheated…but we both always knew that his threats were lame lies…" Yuuri stood from the bench with a worn out expression. "He'd let me go in a heartbeat if I wanted someone else."

Trudging up the path towards the castle he said, "And that's what's been happing all this time. I was just too blind to see it."

As he approached the door, Yuuri's guard opened it and ushered his king through. The room was cool and pleasant. Three large candles were burning brightly and the bed was turned down. A small chocolate was left on Yuuri's pillow, telling the double black that Wolfram had been there. For, any "Wolfram" chocolates in this room tended to disappear quite quickly.

Then, his eyes caught the blond sleeping in the chair next to the fireplace. The snapping, crackling fire made little bursts of gold, not unlike the color of Wolfram's hair.

The blond was in his pink nightie, curled up with a book in his lap. How he could sleep in that position, Yuuri didn't know.

He tilted his head to the side and scanned the book's title: "The Fox and the Sprite and Other Tales of Long Ago."

"Wolfram?"

Nudge, nudge… Another poke on the shoulder.

"Wolf?"

Green eyes opened as a squint. "Hmmm?"

"Bed," Yuuri ordered. It was just easier to deal with Wolfram that way.

"Bed?" the blond yawned. "Yeah…guess so…" And, with some effort, he struggled to get out of the chair. Yuuri, smiling to himself, helped him—taking him by the hand and pulling him up.

"So, you've been reading… Is it a good book?"

Wolfram briefly covered another yawn as Yuuri pulled back the covers for him to get in. "Uh…yes… It's the story of a sun-fox who falls in love with a water sprite." He placed the small, leather-bound book on the end table next to his bed. The pages made a slight "flop" and a dusty smell rose in the air.

"Really?" Yuuri said, holding the covers, waiting for the blond to crawl in. "A romance, huh?"

Wolfram got in bed and took the edge of the blankets from Yuuri. "I guess you could call it that. There's a terrible drought and the water sprite asks for a bucket of clear, clean water. The sun-fox brings it and receives a kiss in return."

Yuuri blushed a little. Was Wolfram asking for a goodnight kiss? Possibly so. "I…see…." He laughed nervously with his hand behind his head.

"No, you don't," Wolfram yawned as he settled in. "The water sprite kills the sun-fox with the kiss… Water puts out fire."

"What? That's a horrible story for children," Yuuri grumbled, circling the bed and getting in on the other side. There was no way he'd let Greta read that story. No way at all.

Wolfram, head on his silk pillow now, turned and looked at him with a crooked smile. "No, these ancient myths were for adults…to be told around a campfire when the day had drawn to a close and everyone was drinking."

"So, what was the point of the story?" Yuuri asked, still not liking the tale.

In the bed, Wolfram rolled away from Yuuri so that his back was facing him. "The point is…that sometimes people are 'too different' and that love just isn't enough. No one's to blame for it." He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Goodnight, Yuuri."

And with a single sweep of his hand, all of the candles in the room went dark. Such was the gift of a fire wielder. And, no matter how many times Wolfram performed that trick, Yuuri was amazed by it.

* * *

Wolfram woke up earlier than he usually did. He'd slept a little last night but didn't get any "real sleep," which he would have liked considering that today he was planning to cut his men's training short in order to handle some personal business.

Green eyes looked down at Yuuri's peaceful, sleeping face.

Today, Wolfram was planning to box up everything that wasn't necessary and shift it all into storage. That included his "Earth clothes" and winter clothes as well as his sketch pads, art books, and dress uniforms. A dress uniform was only good for highly formal occasions anyway. This also meant that he would be avoiding any social occasions that would require being with Yuuri for any longer than the opening dance. In the coming weeks, he would get Lady Jane to entertain Yuuri for as long as she was visiting the castle. Certainly, his mother would approve, the court would gossip, and Yuuri would be oblivious.

This would also give Lady Jane certain opportunities that Wolfram didn't want to think about. It hurt too much.

Wolfram made a move towards his book and then his hand hesitated. Instead, he opened the end table drawer and took out a photo that Mama Shibuya had taken at the beach when they visited last summer. In the picture, the two of them stood side by side and both were holding sparklers. Wolfram was wearing blue jean cut-offs, a white shirt, and a green army vest. Yuuri was wearing shorts and his favorite T-shirt, one from America, which said "Duct Tape" proudly in large, silver letters.

And there was something about the way they were smiling at each other. "Anyone who saw this photo would think…would easily believe," the blond whispered to himself.

He looked at it again. It seemed so intimate, so personal. That was why he put the picture away. Because it gave promise. It gave him hope.

_But this photo is a lie,_ Wolfram decided. _What lies beneath is…_

He let his head fall back upon his shoulders. Yes, now that he thought about it, _all_ the photos would have to be sent away as well. (There was more than one in this particular drawer.) There would be no need for reminders of their years together. In time, those days would be easily replaced with something new, something better…something that did not involve him.

_The future…_

Lightly, Wolfram traced the top edge of the photo with his finger. How many times did he run after Yuuri? Demanding to be recognized? Demanding to be included?

There was no point to it.

What a fool he was.

Wolfram put the photo back in the drawer and slid it shut as Yuuri, next to him, began to wake up—rubbing his eyes.

This was the beginning of goodbye.

_It's for the best, Yuuri…_

Wordlessly, the blond tried to slip out of bed only to have his sleeve snag on something. "Eh?" He turned his head.

The sleeve…Yuuri had it. He tugged again, trying to get Wolfram's notice. "Stay? Can you…stay?" he asked, black eyes much more awake now.

This was a strange request, especially coming from him.

"Is there a problem?" The blond frowned with slight concern as he placed the back of his hand against Yuuri's brow. "Are you not feeling well this morning?"

Illness would be a minor setback and he would gladly get Gissela if that were the case. If Yuuri had caught a cold or something, the blond knew he could easily change his plans and begin his quiet "move out" tomorrow or the day after that. The double black would never be the wiser until the right time came. But, oddly, the double black certainly didn't have a fever or appear pale or have circles under his eyes. Maybe, he had a sour stomach.

"No, that's not it," Yuuri explained, taking Wolfram's hand away but not letting go of it. This surprised the bishonen, glancing down at their clasped hands. "Wolf, I've thought a lot about it and I really want you to stay."

Confused emerald eyes blinked at him.

"Well… I mean, it's Saturday and you can certainly stay here with me, right? Sleep in a little… You know…dreamland?" He chuckled stiffly as a follow-up, but it was far from convincing. Then, mentally, Yuuri kicked himself. That was not at all what he wanted to say. He was being so wishy-washy at the moment and his heart was beating so fast from nervousness. His chest hurt.

The blond frowned at him again and squeezed his hand. "Yuuri? Did you have a bad dream? Is that what's troubling you?"

This time, not waiting for an answer, Wolfram pushed his feet back under the covers and then he stretched out next to the double black. Side by side, hand in hand. He knew that dreams could be disconcerting. And some, especially by maous, were known to be omens or prophecies. If the dream had been bad, then Yuuri would, obviously, be disturbed by it. His heart, by nature, was a kind thing. And being an "innocent" in a world that clearly wasn't could be disillusioning or even frightening when faced with great malevolence.

Wolfram would shield him from that if he could—now and forever.

"You can tell me anything, Yuuri," Wolfram said, tightening his grip on the double black's hand. "I'll be here for you…for as long as you need me."

Yuuri smiled warmly at that until he remembered Yozak's words:

" _I know how you aristocrats and upper crusts speak. You have your own language, your own way of saying things. Am I right?"_

Wolfram had been raised like them. His words were double-speak—never lying, but never telling the exact truth, either, when the right situation called for it.

He would have to try harder if he wanted the blond in his life.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said as a sigh.

"Yes?" Green eyes were curious.

"It's not about a dream. The truth is…" He swallowed hard and then just blurted it out. "I will always... need you." There! He said it. Yuuri turned his head away, feeling modest and sincere. And, best of all, it felt good to get that out in the open. His Japanese school friends had been right. Telling your feelings really makes you feel better.

"Thank you," Wolfram said with warmth in his voice. "That was a kind thing to say."

Yuuri's head snapped back. "Eh? Kind?"

"I appreciate it. Truly, I do."

He gave his own forehead a dope slap while growling Wolfram's name out. Then, Yuuri sat up in the bed and pulled the blond up with him. He was going to give this another go. Apparently, Wolfram could be totally clueless, too, under certain situations. Or, maybe, he'd been waiting for so long for "the words" that he didn't recognize them when they came.

"No," the double black said, shaking his head. Now, he had both of Wolfram's hands in his own. And, instead of feeling nervous, he was feeling frustrated. Could he get the right words out? Would Wolfram listen even if he did? "What I'm trying to tell you is…"

"You want to end our engagement… You've had enough of me, but you don't want to hurt me. So, you want me to stay and be friends." The blond felt defeated but it was better to beat Yuuri to the punch, he reasoned. Be done with it.

He could be brave about it, too.

He would have to be.

"You idiot." The double black scooped Wolfram into his arms, much to the blond's total astonishment. "That's not what I was trying to say. Don't put words in my mouth." He rested his chin on the blond's shoulder, needing that closeness. "And don't interrupt," he said lowly, gently admonishing. "That's an order from your king," he added when it seemed that Wolfram was going to debate him.

And it worked. Wolfram closed his mouth and simply held Yuuri in return.

"So, just stay with me…just stay," Yuuri repeated, wrapping one arm around Wolfram's shoulders and trailing the fingers of his other hand through blond curls. "I can't promise you a perfect life together… I can't promise you 'happily ever after.' But, I would like to try…because I believe it's possible…that _we're possible_ …" He pressed his cheek against Wolfram's, soft breath tickling slightly. "And that, Wolf, is my confession…the first I've ever given anybody."

An apple blush spread across his cheeks.

Green eyes widened, realizing that this was not goodbye. It was a love confession, or the closest that Yuuri could give.

Could he accept so little and, yet, so much?

"Are you sure?" Wolfram asked, struggling with his belief in Yuuri for the first time. "Really sure?"

"Yes," the double black said sincerely, "I want to be together. Please…" The Japanese words "suki dayo" and "...now and forever..." floated upon the air and he held the blond a little tighter because of it.

Then, Wolfram pressed a smile into Yuuri's neck and whispered back, "I love you, too, Yuuri. So, I'll stay…"

And that's just what he did.


End file.
